A Sinister Surprise!
by x-KuroxShiroxAi-x
Summary: Roxas a high schooler with a terrible past meets a Vampire in the most non original way but then it goes down hill from there. The vampire wont leave him alone. Even at school! And worse of all he keeps calling Roxas shortie!
1. Prologue

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This story contains **Yaoi!**

**Pairing(s): Main--AxelxRoxas -- Minor- Various.**

"Talking"  
**  
**_"Thoughts"_

**"Shouting"**

"Other"

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**  
**_"Clouds going to kill me!"_ Thought a blond hair teen. The teen ran a hand through his short messy blond locks. Letting out a frustrated sigh his sky blue eyes examined his surrounding. Tall brick buildings were all al aroung the him the road next to him was filled with parked cars but no cars came driving down the street. The ally ways were dark and forbidding looking. Up ahead were a group of what appeared to be dunk men. _"Great just what I need a group of drunk men who probably want to rape me." _The blue eyed boy looked at the other side of the street and decided to cross over and go on that side seeing that it was unoccupied.

But before he knew what was happening he was grabbed roughly and pulled into an ally way and pushed hurtfully against a wall. Letting out a grunt of pain the teen looked at his attackers. Four men all ugly and drunk surrounded him. Two of the men were holding on to his arms and the other two were looking at the short blond with lust in their eyes.

"Well look at this boys we caught are selves a pretty thing didn't we?" A pudgy man said while moving the teens face side to side to get a better look at the blond. The rest of them laughed.

_"I knew it! They want to rape me!" _The teen thought. Blue eyes glared at the pudgy man and then the teen bit the man holding his face.

"Ah! You little bitch!" The man the teen bit smacked him across the cheek.

Pain erupted from the teens cheek making him cry out in pain. _"Bad move..."_

The other slightly more skinny man moved toward the teen. "Heh heh! The bitch has spunk!" he said while putting his hands up the teens shirt.

"Let me go! You bastards!" the teen yelled as he began to struggle but only to feel his pain erupt from his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep tears of pain from falling put of his blue eyes when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hey let the kid go!" A strong males voice said.

"And if we don't what are you going to do?" said on of the men that was holding the teen.

The teen opened his eyes to look at the new voice. What he saw made him gasp. The man was tall and thin wearing black tight leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. He had emerald green eyes that looked like cat eyes. Black upside down teardrops were underneath his eyes and his hair was a blood looking red that was spiked perfectly and looked smiler to flames. To put it simple the man was sexy and gorges at the same time!

"Well there's many things I could do to you like kick all of your asses" the man said confidently. His smooth silky voice made the teen blush slightly.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" the pudgy man yelled at the red head.

"The names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it mesmerized?" The man now known as Axel said. And with that said Axel ran up to the pudgy man and punched him in the face making him fall to the ground unconscious. The other man that wasn't holding the teen took out a knife and swung at Axel. Axel grabbed the mans arm and twisted it making him drop the knife Axel then kneed the man in the stomach and hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out. The other two men who were holding the blond released him making the teen fall on his butt. Axel glared at them making them stop suddenly.

"My name is Axel. I am your master. Do only my bidding." Axel said his eyes glowing. The two men nodded as if in a trance their eyes dull looking. "Good. Now you two are to take your other two friends and leave. Understood?" The men nodded and picked up their two comrades and walked away. Axel smirked and turned to face the blond. "You OK there shortie?"

The blond nodded "Wait did you just call me shortie?!"

"I believe I did"

The blond got up and glared at Axel. "I am not short!"

"Well compared to me you are." Axel said pointing to himself.

The blond then realized that Axel was taller then him much taller. Axel stood to be about 6 foot high while the teen stood about 5 foot. The teen glared at the tall man. Patting his black skater shorts of any dirt and his black collared shirt that had a white slanted stripe on it.

"So whats your name shortie?" Axel asked adding shortie to tease the blond.

"Roxas Aozora" Roxas answered "And stop calling me shortie!"

Axel smirked "Well let me walk you home I don't want someone as cute as you to get raped."

Roxas blushed and started to walk away. Axel followed him.

"So why are you out so late?" Axel asked now walking besides Roxas.

"Friend made me go to a party but I have a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"How did you make those guys listen to you?"

Axel smiled "Well Roxy I am not human"

"Then what are you?" Roxas stopped and faced Axel.

"I'll tell you if only I can have a kiss?" Axel stopped and faced Roxas.

"Sure. Wait! I mean no. No way." Roxas shook his head.

"Why not. Could it be you were never kissed someone before?" Axel purred while walking toward Roxas making him back up to a wall. Axel put his hands next to Roxas's head trapping him. "Or you just don't want me to?" Axel presses his body against Roxas earning a gasp from the blond.

"S-stop..."

"Hmmm...Why?" Axel purred again and nipped Roxas's ear earning him yet another gasp. "I'll only stop if you let me kiss you."

Roxas's eye twitched and then punched Axel in the gut. Spinning on his heel he ran towards his home without looking back but if he did he would have seen Axel smirking and a gleam of fangs. He only heard a chuckle though which seemed to echo in his head over and over and over...

* * *

**Ok so I hope this one is better then my other one i put up so ya. Please review! :) I fixed some of the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Aozora (Roxas's last name)-Blue Sky**


	2. FamilyAnd alot of yelling!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Edited.

* * *

**Pairing:** AxelxRoxas and others**  
Warning: **There is Yaoi in this story. Roxas, Sora, Cloud, and Demyx are related. Demyx is their half brother. Cloud is the oldest and Sora and Roxas are twins and the youngest.  
**Yaoi: BoyxBoyLove  
Rated: **M

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Other

Flashbacks

* * *

** Chapter 1. Meet the Family.

* * *

  
**Roxas stopped running when he reached his house. Panting he walked up the house short driveway that had two parked cars. Both cars belonged to his older brothers Cloud and Demyx. The ocean colored Jeep CJ7 was Demyx and the midnight blue Mustang 2006 version belonged to Cloud. Roxas opened the door to his house and quietly walked in shutting the door softly so he wouldn't disturb the quietness of the house.

"And were have you've been?" a males voice asked from behind Roxas.

Roxas gulped, a shiver went down his spine. Nervously he turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Eh heh heh hey Cloud...whats up?" Roxas scratched his head nervousness showing clearly on his face. Blue eyes met darker blue eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing" ice was laced in Clouds voice. His some what short blond hair was stilled gelled and he was still wearing his favorite white hoodie that said _**'****I can please only one person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking good, either.'**_ in black letters and torn up blue jeans. Meaning he probably didn't go to sleep yet. Also meaning Roxas was probably gonna get killed.

"Well um...um...I uh..."

Cloud raised a blond eyebrow.

"OK! I went to a club....but it was a minors club so no alcohol." Roxas said honestly "and I almost got...raped" he said the last part in a small voice.

Clouds eyes widen at the last part "What!? Are you OK?"

"Yeah some guy saved me" Roxas said while nodding "Who also was a creep but no worries I ran away." He smiled as if proud of himself.

"Thats good" Clouds voice went worried to a more warm voice "But none of this would have happened if you didn't go to that party" ice laced his words again. "Which you never said that you were going to!"

Roxas eyes widen, gulping he cleared his throat, nervous once again. "Sorry.."he said in a small voice, fearing Clouds rage. An angry Cloud was not a happy Cloud. Roxas shuddered when Cloud got angry he gets loud but luckily he wasn't violent. Sure Cloud looked strong but truth is he can only yell he could never harm someone. Well only if they did something really stupid then that's another story.

"Well I told Sora!"

"You told Sora...SORA HAS A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD REMEMBER TO TELL ME!!??" Cloud yelled at Roxas who shrank back in fear.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" a voice yelled from upstairs "UNLIKE YOU GUYS SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Cloud and Roxas glanced at each other then looked up at the ceiling.

"GO TO SLEEP!" The voice yelled again.

"SHUT UP DEMYX!" another voice screamed.

"SHUT IT SORA!" the voice now identified as Demyx screamed at the other voice that belonged to Sora.

Clouds right eye twitched while Roxas's face showed annoyance. They looked at each other again and nodded. As if they knew what one another asked.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED!" Both Roxas and Cloud screamed.

The sound of opening doors and the sound feet coming down the stairs reached Roxas's and Cloud's ears. A 18 year old male came running down the steps first. He had blue eyes like the afternoon ocean and dirty blond hair that was styled strangely it looked like a mohawk and and fohawk combined. The teen was wearing white and blue plaid pants and a white t-shirt. An other teen who was 16 came following after him. He had chocolate colored hair styled like Roxas's but more messy. He also had the same colored eyes as Roxas, they both were even the same height but the brunette was more child like looking. But him and Roxas looked very similar. The some what look alike Roxas only had on blue boxers and a blue t-shirt.

The brown haired teen ran towards Roxas and hugged him "Roxas!" the sort teen exclaimed "Your home!"

Roxas eye twitched. "Yes I'm home..." he whispered evilly.

Sora gulped and slowly detached himself from Roxas. He was now glaring at him.

"Whats up Roxy? Whats with the evil look?"

"You never told Cloud that I was coming home late...did you Sora" Roxas demanded.

"Uhh..." Sora ran to the stairs and into his room.

"Well I guess you were right Cloud" Roxas mumbled

"Uhh...Roxy" the other teen in the room breathed out "Cloud went upstairs and I think I will to. Night Roxy!" the teen called cheerfully while running up the steps.

Roxas let out long sigh. _"Damn Cloud." _the boy thought inwardly punching a Cloud doll. "Night Demy!" Roxas called back. Deciding to do the same as everyone else he to headed upstairs and into his own bedroom to sleep.

* * *

Axel sat at a bar, sipping a thick red liquid while thinking of the events that took place only moments before.

_"Roxas....Hmm...what a cute little human..Smells great to" _Axel chuckled lowly. "And he will be mine" he whispered underneath his breath. A smirk crossed his lips and he gulped the rest of his drink down, standing up he pulled out a couple of bills and left them on the bar counter and walked out into the silent streets unlike inside the bar which was very noisy. Closing his eyes he uttered a word and a black portal appeared before him. The red haired fiend walked in the portal which closed with a 'woshing' noise. The streets were empty and dark not a person in sight. Only the walls and building witnessed that nights events...

* * *

** Well I got it up....I know its very delayed but I had writers block!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**

**And thank you for the positive reviews! ^w^**

**Know..-begins to pick up bunny's and looks at them- Hmmm....soo many plot bunnies which to pick for the next chapter...-looks around- My plot bunnies! -begins to throw bunnies in a brown bag- hehehe....mine...-runs away-**


	3. Bad Morning

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. and I know its very very late sorry!!! **ENJOY!**

This story contains **Yaoi!**

**Pairing(s): Main--AxelxRoxas -- Minor- Various.**

"Talking"  
**  
**_"Thoughts"_

**"Shouting"**

"_Other_"

* * *

**Chapter.2**

**Bad Morning...  
**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through dark blue curtains, coming to rest on a figure covered in a black blanket. A knock came from a Linkin Park poster covered door. Clouds voice followed after it.

"Roxas get up!"

Roxas groaned in response. You could hear Cloud sigh from behind the door.

"If your not up in five minutes, I'm bringing up -Bottle" Cloud said, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Roxas pulled the covers off his face, propping up his elbows up so he can lean back on them and glared at the door.

"Whatever" Roxas growled out. Roxas was not a morning person, he hates getting up. Cloud opened Roxas's door and poked his head in laughed at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas demanded

"Your hair." Cloud pointed at him, and true to his word Roxas's hair was very messy something he hated, bed hair. "Anyways, five minutes squirt"

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT, YOU BASTARD!" Roxas shouted getting up so he was on his knees. But Cloud was already walking down the hallway (probably to wake up Sora or maybe Demyx).

Sighing Roxas flopped back down on his bed. Lying on his back, Roxas closed his eyes and with out meaning to, he fell back to asleep.

_Darkness. That's all he saw. He couldn't even see his own hand!_

_"To dark for ya Roxy?" Roxas felt someone whisper near his ear sending a shiver down his spine. Whipping around Roxas tried to find the owner of the voice but it was still to dark for him to see._

_"Who's there?!" Roxas shouted into the dark. A chuckle was heard sounding from everywhere._

_"Don't tell me you already forgot about me already Roxy?" the voice's tone held a smirk._

_"Forget who?" Roxas blinked in confusion._

_The voice pretended to gasp "I'm hurt"_

_Roxas felt someone tap his forehead. "Think Roxy baby" this sent Roxas into more confusion._

_"Wait..this is just a dream...right?" Roxas let out a shaky laugh._

_The voice let out a bark of laughter "Oh no Roxy this 'dream' is as real as you and me."_

_"Well at least give me a hint." Roxas demanded._

_"Hmmm....well we only met once but, didn't I tell you to mesmerize my name?"_

_Roxas blinked once than twice. He than started to mumble to himself "We met only once....mesmerize your name..mmm..." Roxas bit his lip and rubbed his chin. The strange voice was humming a weird tune. Roxas eyes widened "It couldn't be you!"_

_"Maybe" the voice chuckled._

_"Axel...the creep who wanted to kiss me" Roxas said annoyance in his voice._

_"Yes I am Axel the creep who wanted a kiss from a very....adorable looking kid" Axel walked out of the dark coming to stand behind Roxas. The red head wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist resting his head on Roxas's. That's when Roxas started to freak out. Eyes widening again he began to struggle in the strange mans embrace, but all Axel did was smirk and tighten his grip on the frightened boy._

_"Come on now Rox-as no need to struggle" Axel whispered into his ear._

_"I have ever right to struggle" Roxas replied through gritted teeth struggling even harder "Now let me go, damn it!"_

_Axel rolled his eyes "As you wish, love" Axel let go of Roxas who ran a good distance away from Axel. Axel just smirked and examined Roxas. Blue pajama pants and a large white t-shirt. Axel chuckled to himself 'He looks so innocent' the red head thought to himself._

_Roxas glared at the tall man but Roxas couldn't help but check Axel out. I mean Axel was gorgeous looking who couldn't help but look. Tight black skinny jeans, blood red t-shirt (that was also tight and damn did that make him look sexy). black boots and a thin leather jacket. Shaking his head slightly Roxas met Axel's eyes once they were done roaming Roxas's body._

_Roxas mumbles something, blushing at thought of knowing Axel checking out his figure._

_"None of your damn business."_

_"Aw Roxy seems a little bit sick, your all red." Axel smirks as the cute little blonde of his glares his way. Axel takes a step forward as Roxas takes one back. Axel 'tsks' at him._

_"Now how am I going to get closer if you don't hold still?"_

_"Who said I was going to hold still for you to molest me again! You pervert!" Roxas yelled at him and tried to figure the way out of here. Looking around, only darkness clouded his vision . All he knew was that he fell asleep and all this happened, he just wanted to wake up and go through his daily routine for the day. Roxas didn't need a creep following him in his dreams which confused him at the moment._

_"Wait how are you doing this?' questioned Roxas, but when he turned his head upward to glance in Axel's direction, all he saw was darkness._

_"Huh?"_

_"Gotcha," a smooth whispered in his ear and Roxas squealed in surprise. Turning around, he found Axel laughing._

_Roxas bristled and wondered how did he get to him so fast. Axel smiled, brushing his fingers against Roxas's cheek. 'My adorable little boy.' Roxas took another step back and looked up at him, expecting=2 0an answer to his little question without getting himself raped thank you very much._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Roxas asked again. "How do you do this?' Axel smirked and casually flicked his finger nails and examined them._

_"Tell me Roxy," Axel started. "Ever believe in mystical creatures?" Axel glanced at him with the corner of his eye to see Roxas looking confused._

_"What do you mean? Like unicorns and fairies?"_

_Axel smiled. "More like…… witches, warlocks, and vampires. Those sort of things." Roxas laughed._

_"Not really those things only exist in books."_

_"Are so sure?" Roxas frowned and titled his head. There were no such things as vampires, he was sure about that._

_'What? You say different?"  
Axel chuckled at the naïve blonde and suddenly embraced him. Roxas struggled, but stilled as Axel's voice sounded in his ear._

_"What if I tell you that I am one of those creatures you seem to not believe so much about?" Roxas looked up at him in disbelief._

_"Stop joking," growled Roxas threateningly._

_Axel let him go and crossed his arm at him, smirking. "Of course I am then how did I get you here? Any highly skilled vamp such as myself can make a simple portal with a snap of his wrist. Get with it Roxas. " Axel ruffled his hair and Roxas stood dumbfounded._

_"Huh? But don't they have those teeth with the sharp edges and can turn into bats?"_

_"Of course."_

_Roxas looked at him as if he grown two heads and presumed to walk away from him yet again. Roxas wanted an exit and he wanted it now. All this weird stuff about magical creatures and portals made his head hurt and his stomach queezy. This Axel guy was definitely a creep and now he just made it ten times worse._

_"Psh..yeah right that I'm going to believe out of all the people that you are a vampire Axel."_

_Roxas gasped as he was tugged back with a sudden grip that was so strong it sent him tumbling backward into a muscular chest. Axel's breathe grazed his cheek, but the thing that made Roxas shiver in fright was the sight of his teeth._

_"You believe me now?" Roxas flung himself away and wide eyes filled with fear looked up into emerald green. Axel smirked and kissed his hand lightly._

_"I love you Roxy." Roxas gasped as he swiped his hand away. Taking his leave, he ran to the opposite direction. His face stained with a cherry red blush and millions of thoughts rushing through his head._

_"You can run Roxas, but wherever you go remember. I'll always be there to find you."_

_That was the last he heard when suddenly he felt something wet and cold on his face. He was pulled from the weird and scary dream._

Blue eyes snapped opened looking around wildly. A hand was put on his shoulder. Whipping his head around to look at the person Roxas saw that is was Cloud.

"Roxas are you OK?" Cloud asked worry thick in his voice "your shaking like a leaf." True to his word Roxas was, taking a couple of deep breathes he tried to calm himself down.

"I-I-I'm O-OK" Roxas answered shakily

"You sure?"

"Yep" Roxas answered again smiling weakly "And why is my face wet?" Cloud held up a spray bottle filled with water. "Oh"

"Yep, you didn't come downstairs so I brought up the water bottle and saw you sleeping again" Cloud told Roxas "which is weird cause you never sleep in"

"Sorry" Roxas mumbled wiping the water off his face.

Cloud pat Roxas's head " 'Tis alright, well go get change breakfast is ready" Cloud stood up to leave "Now its time to wake up your other two lazy ass brothers" the older blond mumbled to himself, walking out Roxas's door and closing it. Slowly Roxas got out of bed and walked over to his closet. not before looking into his mirror that was next to his closet. He was pale then again he always has bin but this was a sickly pale. Shaking his head he continued towards his closet. Grabbing a black t-shirt that said 'Lost in thought...Don't send search party' in white letters, along with black short jeans.

Slipping the clothes on along with a couple a thin black and white bracelets with fingerless white and black striped gloves that almost touched his elbows. Picking up a brush he ran it through his hair couple of times. Opening his door he saw Cloud walk out of Sora's room a satisfied smirk on his face. Giving him a confused face Cloud chuckled.

"He fell out of the bed when a sprayed him."

"Ouch"

Cloud hummed a yes. Rolling his eyes Roxas walked into the bathroom. Grabbing his awesome white and green toothbrush he put toothpaste on it and began to brush his teeth. The bathroom door swung open reviling Demyx wearing a sour expression. Roxas just stared at him, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Blinking Roxas asked "Wash up?" of course having a toothbrush in your mouth and foamy toothpaste too (that was slowly coming out of his mouth making him look like he had rabies) makes you sound weird.

Demyx gave him a look "Cloud" one word was needed and Roxas understood.

* * *

Axel rubbed his temples. A pale hand reached out and rested on the red heads shoulder. Looking up at the owner of the hand, he smiled.

"Hey Zexion"

"Axel how did the 'Dream' go?" asked a silverish blue haired man his hair was cut short but had a long bang covering his left side of his face. His black turtle neck and black pants clashed with his pale skin making almost glow. All black converse covered his feet.

"Ah good...well except I think I scared him..." Axel stared into space with a thoughtful expression. Zexion just shook his head a chuckled lightly.

"Why do you bother the poor human?"

"I dunno he..." Axel got serious "He smells like him" Axel said looking at Zexion. Zexion's purplish blue eyes widen.

"It cant be"

"It can and his siblings remind me of his close friends..." Axel looked at the floor. Zexion sighed.

"We'll look into it, but for now we'll keep an eye on the four humans." Zexion told Axel. Looking up he nodded "Well I guess we should tell Leon and Riku." Axel looked at him weirdly. "What?" Zexion asked looking at the red head.

"Since when did you become the leader?"

"Ever since our leader has become distracted, Axel."

"Oh, sorry" Axel grinned "Well as the leader I say we do what you said!" Axel waved his hand and a black portal opened up. "Come Zexy let us gather out to brethren and tell them our plan!" He said pointing at the portal. Zexion rolled his eyes, smacked Axel's hand who pulled it to his chest and petted it and walked into the portal. Axel trailed behind him, smiling and thinking of his cute and adorable little prey.

* * *

**Ok please dont kill me for the latness but I got writers block!! But with the help of my dear friend Evelyn who basicly wrote almost the whole dream part. So thanks again and I dedicate this chapter to you! and I will write another story for you (a one shot just tell me which pairing and if ya want a lime or lemon (yaoi only if you want a lemon tho i cant do straight couples yet) or maybe both...or just plain fluffyness..or all of them?? Eh you choose!**

Anyways thank you my reviewers and the people who alreted me and such. (review!!) Ummm.....what else....? Oh REVIEW!!! and I love it when you give me ideas!!

THANKS AGAIN MY REVIEWERS FOR HANGING IN THERE! AND YOU TO EVELYN!!!


End file.
